Hell Dungeon
Enemies * Undead Burrower - Lvl 95 * Demon Hound - Lvl 125 * Demon Acolyte - Lvl 132 * Demon Revenant - Lvl 155 * Demon Tormentor - Lvl 170 * Daemonic Infernal - Lvl 200 * Diablo's Infernal - Lvl 200 * Diablo - Lvl 300 Location Enter the dungeon in the west part of the area North of the Ancient City Ruins. You must be Level 100 to Enter Hell. Points of Interest * There is an Infernite Ore location in the first room as you enter Hell, inside a gated off area there will be hell stones. * Vanguard's Scroll can be dug at the Northeast statue in Cerberus's Room. * Ahl-Goreh is located within the Diablo's Infernal room, south of the statue to the east of the room. Starts a mini-quest chain * There are 2 spots that will spawn many waves of Demon Hounds when approached How to pass Items Needed: * Infernal Hammer (Req. Lvl 100) (Found inside Dungeon) * Level 10 Thievery * (optional) Diablo's set or Fallen Angel set, to open almost all the doors in hell without any key. Text Guide #Once in Hell you will see a lever to hit to the east side. Hit the lever and rush as fast as you can to the massive gate north east from the entrance. If you don't have max movespeed, this might not be possible, cause the door won't be opened forever. You can also use summons to hit the lever instead. # When you get through the massive gate, you'll need to kill Cerberus who, when killed will open the door to the next area. Kill him and proceed through the door then go north until you come to wooden bridges. To your right is a small room with a switch in it but cant be accessed. Walk west across the bridge and kill off the guards. Walk a bit further to the west and you will see a chest. Crack the lock on the chest to find your first temple key. Must have level 10 Thievery to crack the lock. Put the key in your backpack. # The following steps are not required if you have an Infernal Hammer. If backtrack south to where the gate to the Cerberus room is, and use the Infernal Hammer to activate the switch, head down the northern path hitting the switch in the closet room, then cross the bridge and go through the open Northern gate. ## You will notice two doors close to the bridge you came across, one north of the bridge, and one south of the bridge. You will use the key on the south door which will open the door only for a few seconds so make sure to run through to the next area. Simply move your backpack while holding the key to contact with the gate and it will open (key will be consumed). ## Follow the path south until you see a big red circle. This is the summoning spot for the God of Darkness. ### Summon him by walking into the circle. Kill him and backpack the key he drops, continue all the way south and step on the switch. ## Using the key from God of Darkness, go back to the north end of this hall and up the ramps where you used the key the first time. Go east across the bridge until you're north of where you killed Cerberus, and go in the little closet room and step onto the switch. Go all the way back across the bridge, through the northern gate this time. # Take the eastern path, then north into an area covered with Demon Revenant, Demon Acolyte and Demon Tormentor. # You will need a key for the next part. If you don't have one: ## In the North East part of the room, you will see a switch but you can't hit this one yourself. Lure a mob onto it which opens a door to the west, run past the big table to the open door on the left side of it. In this closet unlock the chest for a dungeon key. # You will need the Infernal Hammer for the next part. If you don't have one: ## Go back to the east part of the room you will see a red obelisk and a massive door in front of it. Open the gate there with the key. This will take you to a room with a chest which can be opened in order to get an Infernal Hammer. In order to escape this room, you can teleport out using a hero spell or use the hammer on the symbol in the middle to summon the Colossal Infernal boss (lv300). ## How to beat the boss : Use the infernal hammer on the different switches in the room. Doing that will summon little infernals and damage the boss. Defeating the boss will open the room to the boss key. #*'CAREFULL : going trough the underworld portal in the north will teleport you to the entrance of the dungeon !' # Once teleported back to the entrance, go pick up the boss key. It's located to the bottom left of the chamber after Cerberus. Use the hammer on the chest and the key will drop. # Head to the room with the large table West of the Death Revenants area, and you will notice the other door south of the big table, with the switch beside it. Use Infernal Hammer on top of the switch (using the hammer will require some mana). In this room there is another switch, hit it with the Infernal hammer(This switch will raise the next Elevator). Get out from this room and go crack the lock of the chest again to get a dungeon key. Before the entrance of the room with the table there is a little corridor leading you to the next door at the north. # Go west down the hall, use the key to open the gate and go left, you will then cross the raised platform. Strong Daemonic Infernal are located within the next room and pack a powerful punch. ## At North East you can extinguish the flames via Song and enter the cave if you wish to fight Ahl-Goreh and gather the Mysterious Amulet of Darkmagic to summon apocalyptic zombies (lv200) in the dark forest church. (great xp gain) # You'll want to unlock the chest located at the west side of the volcano to get another Hell Dungeon Key , and then go lure an infernal onto the switch to raise up the elevator leading to the next area, in the south. # Go over the elevator and enter Hell's Prison. Use the Infernal Hammer on the switch in the prison (Which will raise the Boss Elevator and unlock the passage to the Boss door.) # Use the key on the massive door at east side. Head south and use the Infernal Hammer on the switch. Rush North East through the giant gate which will now be open. This will lead back to the area behind the north gate after the bridges with the Chest where you got your first Key. # You will need a Hell Dungeon Boss Key in order to get through the gate to Diablo. In order to get it, you must defeat the Giant Infernal in step 6, wich will open the door to acces to the box, where the key is # Use the infernal hammer on the magic box and you will get the Hell Dungeon Boss Key. # Go back where you had to crack the chest for your first dungeon key and walk to the West until you see the boss door that leads to Diablo. Equip whatever you want and good luck! Battling Diablo If you are battling him as per good main quest then once your hero gets close enough to him it will trigger dialogue and make both of you invulnerable (dialogue will not trigger at all if your hero is ranged and never gets close to him the whole battle, but the quest may not be read as complete after you killed him). He will occasionally summon Infernals and cast a Fireball on you which does damage and stuns for about two seconds. Once his health is depleted to about 75-80% he will transform, become level 350 rather than 400, lose his 6 diablos items and have two new items instead. When killed he will drop Diablos Essence, and a random piece of the diablos set. One diablos set piece will drop for each good hero but each hero can only claim the one piece that dropped for them from Diablo's Lair. *Should you happen to own Diablo's Set or Fallen Angel's Set, most doors in Hell open up when you approach. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations